The Bandaged Man
The Enigma A mystery wrapped in rumor shrouded in enigma, he is a feature of the Darklight Society known only as Bandaged Man. The Bandaged Man has, as far as anyone knows, been a staple figure in the Darklight Society for a number of years, He is exceptionally tall, six feet and five and weighing almost three hundred pounds. He favors long trench coats, and sometimes long scarves and fedora hats. But no matter the attire, every inch of his frame is tightly wrapped in clean, white linen wrappings, including his face entirely. There are a number of rumors regarding this man, whom has been glimpsed at several Darklight offices and Headquarters alike, and is is a known fact that he trained Anna Ashcroft. These rumors include: *He is Anna's father, and conceals himself because of a horrible fire or acid burn. *He is the commander of the Darklight Society, the boss the Luminaries answer to. *He is the avatar of an Elder God whom is not only amicable to humanity, but loves and guards it. *He is actually En-Ka-Ra himself, the Darklight Society founder! *He is an ex-communicated member of the Ashcroft family, and has turned against them to assist the Darklight Society. *He's not just one man, but a code name for a Luminary that performs so well they are selected to become the symbol of the Darklight Society. Whatever the truth, the Bandaged Man isn't saying, and neither will anyone else. The Man, the Society It's unclear exactly what function that Bandaged Man serves in the Darklight Society. In some cases he has been part of a Cabal, quietly and diligently taking instruction from the field Templar. In other cases, he has taken point in the Cabal and has been the field Templar, but most of te time he seems to be a rogue agent, doing his own thing. He has been seen several times in Headquarters, behind closed doors in Luminary Nicole Darkraven's office and having (sometimes heated) conversations with her. Cabals have encountered him at the Gaslight Society. They have seen him appear mysteriously in the field to lend a hand, and some cabals report that they have completed their missions only to be surprised by seeing him perched on a nearby roof, silhouetted by the full moon, silently observing. Those that speak with him state that he is direct and to the point, answering questions in short, clipped sentences in a strangely echoing or vibrating voice. Other people refute the voice, saying he speaks with a British accent, or a Russian one, an Irish one, or old New York Brooklyn accent. He does not answer any questions about himself or his functions, instead pressing the inquiring agent about what he really needs. He is also known to have a seemingly endless supply of money and funds available, which he doles out without reservation or requests for repayment. If money is not what's required, the Bandaged Man turns up with the specialized equipment or weaponry the cabal needs. Powers Very few agents within the Darklight Society have been privileged to see the Bandaged Man in action. This seems to be intentional, as most agents whom have witnessed The Bandaged Man in action were injured, and only glimpsed him for a moment before losing consciousnesses. Curious agents have compiled a list of those glimpses of The Bandaged Man's abilities, which seem to include: *Producing extra, animated bandages from his back that act as extra arms and weapons. These whipping bandages have ensnared monsters, drained entities, and even formed themselves into points that punched effortlessly through cinder block and the side of a cargo van; *Masterful fighting skills. He was once reported to stand his ground against 18 enemy cultists and he was the last man standing by the end of the skirmish. He tackled a fully transformed werewolf, and Anna Ashcroft insists she saw him destroy a Black Judge. *Longevity/immortality. In the records of the Darklight Society, the Bandaged Man was first mentioned in a document from the middle Seventeenth century. *Occult knowledge: The Bandage man seems to be able to answer any question related to the occult no matter how obscure the information, from the name of an Elder God to where to find a book which lists the ingredients needed for a potion. Conclusion Whatever or whomever the Bandaged Man is, he is a valuable resource that every agent should avail himself of when the opportunity arises.